Sweet Dreams
by Anne Strange
Summary: "No hay justicia en el mundo a menos que nosotros la hagamos". Esas palabras no habían tenido tanto peso hasta que Sansa siente que ya no puede continuar viviendo de esa forma.


Aquí hay muchas primeras veces: mi primer fanfic de este fandom, mi primer fanfic en esta cuenta, mi primer fanfic en poco más de cuatro años y por último, mi primera vez escribiendo un fanfic con contenido de violencia, sexo y demás. Si parece que un dato importante se me pasa, no se asusten, lo he cambiado para que quede con la historia. Por último, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares son de George R. R. Martin y D&D.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

La nieve cayendo se había convertido en su única compañía, era lo único diferente que veía atrapada en esas cuatro paredes. No le interesaba la gente que caminaba cerca de ahí, tampoco Theon que iba tres veces al día a dejarle comida. Estaba sola, se sentía así, sola y olvidada, era como Winterfell, la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Los colores que antes pintaban su rostro por el frío o el sol ya no existían, su piel ya era pálida, su rostro denotaba el cansancio emocional y físico. Ojeras oscuras y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, a veces olvidaba la razón por la que lo hacía.

Observaba la nieve y se preguntaba qué se sentiría ser libre, la última vez que salió había sido por menos de cinco minutos, sólo para ver el cuerpo desollado de otra persona que quiso ayudarle a escapar. Le dio un escalofrío, recordaba con exactitud el color carmesí del cuerpo, la expresión horrorizada del hombre y la nieve teñida de rojo. Esa vez no lloró hasta que estuvo de nuevo en su habitación, no le daría el gusto de ver su dolor. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, las lágrimas ya no salían, sin embargo, los ojos le ardían como si aún hubieran lágrimas que derramar.

Dos meses, eso tenía ahí, viviendo la misma situación cada día, no todo pasaba de la misma forma, Ramsay tenía tantas ideas que ninguna noche se parecía a las anteriores, ni siquiera era el mismo dolor. Era como si buscara irla destruyendo parte por parte, incluyendo su interior. ¿Qué quedaba de esa joven que años atrás partió a King's Landing?, fácil, no quedaba nada, sólo un nombre que quizá desaparecería cuando exista un nuevo heredero de la casa Bolton. Su vida llena de sueños e ideas fantasiosas quedaron en el olvido, la vida no era así, los reyes, los príncipes, los caballeros, eran sólo títulos, no eran como los describían en canciones.

Lord Baelish y Cersei Lannister, dos personas que le habían dado a entender que una mujer tiene el poder de controlar al hombre utilizando el sexo. Pero Ramsay no era un hombre cualquiera, decir que era una bestia le quedaba corto. Preferiría estar en el bosque, congelándose con la nieve y con el pensamiento de que en cualquier momento llegaría un lobo o algún animal salvaje. Cualquier cosa, incluso Cersei Lannister era mejor que estar con Ramsay. ¿Había algo positivo? Sí, estaba en su hogar, ¿servía de algo? No. Necesitaba ayuda externa, alguien que aún le fuera leal a la casa Stark.

Poco a poco la noche fue llegando. Antes con sólo ver el cielo tornarse oscuro, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, las manos y las piernas se le enfriaban, sabía que Ramsay llegaría pronto. Ahora lo esperaba inmóvil en la ventana y con la mirada perdida. La noche era el único momento del día en el que sus emociones la abandonaban, dejaba que hiciera lo que deseaba con ella, Sansa Stark no existía, se iba a un mundo distinto, donde no le iba tan mal, imaginaba su muerte, a nadie le importaría. Los únicos que podían aún pensar en ella eran personas que en su niñez había tratado como poca cosa, si fuera ellos, no pensaría en ella, seguiría con su vida, ya que suficientes problemas tenía como para pensar en la caprichosa pelirroja.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Sus dedos congelados acariciaron su rostro lentamente, Sansa dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. No podía fingir nada con él, sabía que el miedo se veía reflejado en cada palabra, gesto y movimiento. Dijo algo con esa voz rasposa y dominante que le provocaba escalofríos, tampoco él podía fingir, cada palabra de empatía que salía de sus labios era mentira, cada sonrisa, cada caricia. _No hay justicia en el mundo a menos que nosotros la hagamos_. ¿Cómo lo haría? Era sólo un cuerpo vacío y olvidado, ella no era Robb, Jon o Arya, era Sansa Stark, la dama _perfecta_.

—Esta noche luce triste, Lady Stark—bajó la mirada, alcanzó a notar esa sonrisa falsa y sus ojos claros enfocados en su rostro.

No contestó, no porque no hubiera por ahí una respuesta sarcástica o simplemente la verdad, sino porque ya no estaba ahí. Ramsay pareció notarlo, así que comenzó a besar su mandíbula, iba bajando lentamente por su cuello hasta donde el inicio del vestido le permitió llegar. Sansa cerró los ojos antes de que se escuchara el sonido de la tela al rasgarse, odiaba cada sonido, cada sensación que percibía su cuerpo desnudo. Podía soportar los mordiscos, las tiras de cuero imposibilitándole el movimiento, incluso los cortes con las dagas, pero sentirlo dentro de ella era la peor sensación de todas. _No hay justicia en el mundo a menos que nosotros la hagamos_. ¿Cómo?, le preguntó a esa voz que apenas y recordaba.

No abrió los ojos hasta que sintió las pieles de la cama sobre su espalda, esa noche no había ningún instrumento de tortura, sólo sus manos y su boca. Por instinto su cuerpo se arqueó, se quejó un poco por el dolor al sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella. Estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando Ramsay apretó su barbilla, obligándola a mantener la vista fija en sus ojos. Esperaba que aunque sea los de ella pudieran reflejar el odio y el asco que le daba, más allá del miedo, era eso. De nuevo esa sonrisa de lado, denotaba satisfacción, sabía que disfrutaba ver el vacío en sus ojos azules.

 _Te odio_ , quería gritarle, pero esas dos palabras no expresaban todo. Notó algo diferente en sus ojos, parecía sorprendido, tenían un brillo que jamás había visto. Pero así como llegó, desapareció, dejando solamente un rostro consumido por el deseo. Quería empujarlo, golpearlo, hacerle lo mismo que él le hacía, pero no tenía ni la fuerza ni el valor. Lo observó mientras se levantaba de la cama en un movimiento rápido. La pelirroja ya ni se molestaba en tapar su cuerpo, le daba lo mismo, así como ella, él conocía cada rincón. Y como cada noche, se vistió y se fue en silencio, llevándose una pieza más de Sansa Stark.


End file.
